lessons of a new shinagami
by riukslovlydreams
Summary: a new shinagami has come to the shinagami realm, shes young but may just have some lessons to teach William and Grell...about herself that is.
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome" a vice rung in what seemed like an almost empty room.

Ryuki blinked her eyes open, only to see a very white room contrasted by a man in a black suit

"I see you're awake" he said bluntly

"Welcome where" Ryuki groaned sleepily

"Welcome, to the shinagami realm, I am Wi-"he started but was cut off

"Yeah, yeah, save it till after I'm ready to wake up, Kay" Ryuki grumbled going back to sleep. The man grew frustrated, and striated his black framed glasses.

"Look" he said walking over "it's not exactly for you to decide whether you go back to sleep or not"

She looked up at him "yes it is"

The man sighed "we'll I didn't want to have to resort to this, but first I should tell you that my name is William t spears." William grabbed Ryuki's long silver hair and dragged her along, out of the white room. William sighed, he was getting strange stares from people as he dragged the girl that refused to wake up by her hair, finally reaching a room away from prying stares he sat the girl down and plopped in a chair.

"_Will~iam darling_, is that you I heard?" a red-headed shinagami poked his head around the door frame immediately stopping to ask "what…is that!" he pointed at Ryuki

"Hello Grell" William sighed, "that is the newest problem of my life"

"w-William" Grell looked hurt "have you been cheating on me!"

William looked taken back and disgusted "…WHAT!" William groaned "no this is the newest shinagami-in-training, and is proving to be a very difficult"

"Oh…so you're not cheating on our love?"

"I can't cheat on something that's not there" William sat and stared at the girl lying on the floor completely not caring if she was sleeping in a bed or on a floor, as Grell came over and conceitedly poked her

Ryuki twitched a little be for snapping and bolting up rite. She slowly turned her head to the side with a look that said 'poke me again, I dare you' "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Grell responded meekly "you weren't waking up and well…"

"lesson one, _**NEVER **_wake me up when I'm sleeping"


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuki sighed class was so tedious, William had punished her for scaring Grell so badly by jumping on him from behind at night. He had said that 'a shinagami shouldn't be so careless' even her thoughts mocked his insidious voice.

She desided to take off her glasses to clean them and just to her luck the teacher happened to look over at just that moment.

"Miss put your glasses back on"

"Hold on! I'm doing something"

"I said put them on, now!"

Ryuki stood up facing the wrong direction pointing directly at a boy who had gotten up to sharpen his pencil

"And I said hold on!"

"Miss, I'm over here, and please try not to frighten the other students"

Ryuki tuned around not realizing how close the teacher had been and ended up smacking him, and trying her hardest not to burst out with laughter.

"THAT DOES IT! OUT, "he snapped before adding calmly "oh and you have detention for taking off your glasses"

Ryuki walked out of the class with a blank expression, but not before bumping into the door frame severally times on account of, she didn't have her glasses on. As soon as she made it out the door she burst into laughter. "that was so worth it" she slid her glasses back on as a familure voice came from the other end of the hall.

"What was worth it?" it was Grell

"Oh nothing sempai"

"Oh! So I'm sempai now, what happened to 'you sorry excuse for a shinagami'?"

"Oh" she frowned "I'm sorry about that Grell-sempai" she looked up and smiled at him "but I really didn't expect you to actually start crying when I jumped out behind you"

Grell blushed deeply "I wasn't crying… and why **are** you out in the hall"

"My teacher kicked me out"

Grell sighed as William came from down the hall

"Oh, if it isn't mister kill-joy" Ryuki said her mood dampened by Williams arrival

"Oh it's little-miss-not-goanna-wake-up" he said in reply

"Why are you even here..."she said pouting

"I should be asking you, that"

"Ok, I got kicked out of my class for slapping the teacher by accident, and I got a detention for not having my glasses on" she listed the reasons "now you" she said not even the slightest bit interested

"I work here" will said bluntly

"Oh...yeah I keep forgetting that"

"So why did you slap the teacher?"

"Lesson 2, when I say wait a minute, I mean wait, or I'm going to go ballistic"


End file.
